


I Never Liked It, I Lied

by HecoHansen31



Series: Asks [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Your dearest lover has a tendency to celebrated everything with a dish... your least favorite one.But we do all the sacrifices we can for the ones we love, don't we?
Relationships: Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)/Reader, Aldhelm (The Last Kingdom)/You
Series: Asks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818637





	I Never Liked It, I Lied

When you came home, you immediately smelled the unpleasant smell of your least favorite dish.

Aldhelm’s favorite, unluckily for you.

He always tried his best to prepare it for you, after you had complimented on it once, wanting to desperately appease the man.

You had been constantly insecure for the first part of your relationship, having your own problematics, constantly worried of the competition with Aethelflaed, his dearest friend and long-time crush before he had met you, although she had actually been the one who had set you up.

Sadly, from then on you hadn’t been able to ever say the truth to Adlhelm and the man had kept on preparing it whenever he felt like it and whenever he thought of cheering you up, although it tasted like chalk in your mouth.

But you couldn’t deny that you appreciated the thought behind the dish.

But each time you hoped not to eat it again.

And yet, whenever you were faced with a plate of that, you always ate it up without tasting too much the flavor of it, although Aldhelm was extremely talented in the kitchen, having quite a passion for it and when his best friend, Aethelflaed, had opened a restaurant, asking him to be her partner in the economical part, he had actually spent more time in the kitchen than setting up deals.

And you loved him immensely for it.

And a few years of being happy together totally showed that.

Everybody around you two was just waiting for Aldhelm to pop up the big question, although you both took it slow, both having your own baggage and thoughts, taking one step at the time, as you kept each other involved in things also outside your relationship.

“Welcome back home” he greeted you, once you were out of your coat and you had dropped the bag in the first corner you could find, smiling brightly at your lover, as he attentively checked the oven and you tried to at least distract yourself from the unwanted meal with a few kisses, meanwhile Aldhelm giggled.

Gosh, you were both so giddy as of lately.

The restaurant he and Athelflaed took care of was slowly taking off and you had been very praised at work.

So, of course Aldhelm had to prepare his favorite meal.

But he had done something more, and he slightly pushed you back from entering fully the kitchen, as you sent him a confused look but eventually relented, more than happy to simply sit back and let your own personal chief do his thing.

The starters were wonderful and you tried your best to stuff your stomach before you went to the first meal, Aldhelm certainly keeping your glass filled with sweet wine and soft words and you celebrated your success and happiness.

No insecurity in view and a bit drunk, you were ready to face the ‘feared’ dish, when Aldhelm moved a bit away from you, just as you were diving in for another kiss, making you yelp in protest but he did ask you to wait.

‘I have a surprise for you’ and you hoped it would be a delicious dessert or an interesting new composition.

He asked you to close your eyes, even going as far as to cover them with his tie, as you muttered softly ‘kinky’ smirking at your idiot, who wasn’t able to stop himself from lowering his lips onto yours in a last kiss.

And you did expect food, since it had happened many times that your food geek had asked you to close your eyes to enjoy the taste and smell of food better, as they did in expensive restaurant.

But the smell didn’t seem to change and instead it intensified the horrid stench of your hated dish and you tried your best to calm yourself, till you felt Aldhelm again in front of you, reigning your face in a soft smile.

And slowly the makeshift blindfold was untied from behind your head, bringing you to face the light again as Aldhelm moved in front of you, lowering himself down on one knees and exiting a small box from behind his back.

A jewelry box.

And you couldn’t help but let out a rather ungraceful shriek.

“… what are you doing, Aldhelm?” you mumbled, as you tried to keep your voice calm, but unable to properly stop yourself from thinking that maybe it wasn’t the best thing that maybe… just maybe he didn’t mean to truly propose himself to you “… is it what I think?”.

And he opened the small casket to reveal a graceful ring, perfectly fitting your personality, something that made you scream loudly again at the marvelous surprise.

“… I know that we have said that we’d take our time, but…” he pursued his lips forward and hadn’t you known that he would have gotten just more nervous, you wanted to kiss them “… but I just can’t help but think that this is a perfect period for a wedding”.

“I have loved you since the first minute you accidentally waved me, since you thought I was your blind date in that restaurant…”.

Your date had actually stood you up and Aldhelm was supposed to meet Aetheflaed, there, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from joining you and what had started as a simple coincidence had moved in a pleasurable knowledge, making Aldhelm ask you out, again.

‘For real’ this time.

“… and for all these years, you have showed me nothing but love and respect, something that I hope I was able to give to you too”.

“… you did it every day you woke up to me” you replied, and this time you didn’t stop yourself from kissing his lips, making him giggle and forget completely what he was trying to say, as he indulged you in a few more tender kisses.

“I love you” he commented, as he realized that you knew perfectly how much you meant to him “… marry me?”.

“Yes” and you jumped from the chair you had sit yourself onto him as you gently wrapped your arms around him, kissing him softly as you both pushed yourself away from each other, solely for him to slip the ring around your fingers.

And he then suggested he set up again the dinner, so that you could enjoy your meal.

And that’s when you finally realized it.

“… can I tell you a secret, my love?” you mumbled shyly, getting a worried look from Aldhelm, his eyes scanning you worriedly “… nothing dangerous, I swear”.

And then you pointed at the dreaded dish.

“I never liked it, I lied”.


End file.
